roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Meg Turney
|born = |occupation = *Host *Vlogger *Cosplayer *Playboy Model *Actress |roles = Neon Katt |nationality = American |notable = Former SourceFed Employee Former Rooster Teeth Employee |media= }} Megan LeeAnn "Meg" Turney is a former employee at Rooster Teeth Productions. She previously worked for SourceFed before joining Rooster Teeth in May 2014. Meg was originally offered to host Immersion Season 2, but due to a delay in production she was unable to do so and the show was subsequently hosted by Burnie and Gus. Meg presented episodes of The Know; Rooster Teeth's news show. Meg made her Rooster Teeth debut in an episode of The Know on the 1st June 2014, and announced her departure on June 27, 2016 in a video titled "I'm No Longer at Rooster Teeth - Meg Turney" which was published on her own vlogging channel on YouTube. She also streams on Twitch as MegTurney Meg is also notable for her cosplaying and modelling work. Appearances *The Know - Various Episodes (herself) **The Patch - Various Episodes (herself) *Free Play - Various Episodes (herself) *RWBY - Volume 3, Chapter 5: Never Miss A Beat (Neon Katt) *Immersion Trivia *She has modeled for Playboy. *She is dating Gavin Free. **During Game Time with Meg she stated that Monty was the reason why they are together, as he introduced them to each other during PAX Prime. **One of her cosplays was as Gavin's character from X-Ray and Vav, though with the outfit altered for a female. She did this cosplay alongside Ashley, who was cosplaying as the other main titular character with a similar outfit alteration. *She is openly bisexual and has talked about her bisexuality in her YouTube videos. *Her and Ryan seem to have a very strong friendship; Meg was the only person Ryan follows on Twitter, and their relationship is apparently so close (likely due to them working together on both The Know and Free Play) that some people in the office (mainly Geoff) joke about it at Gavin's expense. *Meg is one of eleven siblings (some are adopted). *Meg's first attempt at cosplaying was at the age of 14, her design wasn't based off a character - but was an original idea created with what she had available. *Meg was supposed to be on The Eleven Little Roosters, as the CIA Agent, Agent Turney, but was replaced by Ashley Jenkins (Agent Jinx). *According to Free Play: The Newlywed Game - #30, Meg('s): **Favorite color is pink. **Majored in History in Mass Communications in college. **Wants to travel to Japan. **Favorite videogame of all time is The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. **Biggest pet peeve is people who chew with their mouth open. **Biggest fear is the dark. **Childhood nickname was Meggy Moo Moo. *Meg once accidentally flashed her private parts in a Free Play episode. The exposure is covered up in the video. *Meg is known to have her hair in multiple different colors, likely related to her cosplay work. She is one of two people from Rooster Teeth to do so, Achievement Hunter's Jeremy Dooley (since shaved bald likely due to a dye job gone awry) the other. *During RTX 2016, Meg dressed up as her RWBY character, Neon Katt. Gallery MegTurney.jpg Meg turney first cosplay.jpg|Meg's first attempt at Cosplay Anna-meg-ashley.jpg|Meg cosplaying Vav along with Ashley (as X-Ray) and Anna MegNeon.png|Meg cosplaying Neon Katt from RWBY References External links * Instagram * Facebook * YouTube * Reddit * Twitch Category:Female Staff Category:Free Play Category:March Birthday Category:Streamers Category:Lazer Team Cast & Crew Category:Former RT Staff Category:Writers Category:LGBTQ+ staff